


You Do Something To Me

by Rebaforever15



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Natalie become close after Natalie's attacked. I miss Harriet Walter in the show so much already, it's just not the same so I'm compensating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James Steel had been present with DI Chandler when Maxwell Lane had attacked her during the interview she was conducting, she had arrested him for the assault of his Girlfriend Claire Adams. From the beginning of the interview Natalie had been in his face, angry at the man for what he'd done to his Girlfriend.

"You're looking at 5 years Lane."

"That bitch won't testify against me, she hasn't got the guts."

"You won't buy her off, it doesn't matter how rich you are."

"Mr Lane if you can settle this amicably with Ms Adams then you could get a reduced sentence of 2 years and a fine of £5,000." James said.

"You're not listening to me, I'm not admitting to nothing. This isn't going to get to court."

"You really are a piece of scum aren't you."

"DI Chandler." James warned.

"No, he is. He thinks that just because he has money that he can make all of this go away, he's nothing."

"You can't talk to me like that, she can't can she." Lane asked, looking between James and Natalie.

"I'll say whatever I damn well please. You're not getting out of this got it."

Lane could feel the anger building inside him the more Natalie spoke. From te minute he met her, the hostility was evident and he hated her at first sight. Before either James or Natalie knew what had happened Lane was on his feet and had lunged at Natalie, throwing her to the ground. He had a firm grip around her neck and his knees were keeping her arms in place. He was trying her to add pressure but was having trouble as James was trying to get him off her. James rushed back to the table and pressed the panic button and soon enough 2 uniform officers came rushing in and apprehended Lane. They marched him out of the room as James rushed to Natalie's side.

"Natalie, talk to me…are you okay."

She sat up slowly with his help and rubbed her neck, he saw her wince in pain as she lifted her arm.

"What is is." He asked.

"I think he did something to my wrist." She said, her voice slightly grainy.

"Right, let's get you to the Hospital."

"No, James really."

"It's not open for discussion, come on."

He helped her to stand up and escorted her out of the station and down to his car.

"James, I'm alright really." She said, turning around to face him.

"Natalie, a suspect just attacked you and you're in pain, we're going."

She decided against arguing with him and got into the car. They drove in silence, James glancing sideways at her every so often. He pulled into London's Royal Hospital and found a parking space, he got out and went around to Natalie's side and help her out.

"I'm not an invalid you know."

"I didn't say you were, I just want to help."

She looked up at him and smiled as he put his arm around her and guided her into emergency. She took a seat as he went to reception.

"Excuse me."

"One moment Sir."

"Yes but…"

"I said, one minute."

The look on the receptionist's face scared James a little, if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Right Sir, what can I do for you."

"My Friend over there...Natalie Chandler, she was attacked by a suspect."

"A Suspect?"

"She's a Police Officer, I think she's broken her wrist."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get a Doctor to take a look at her."

"Thank you."

He walked back to Natalie and took a seat beside her and noticed she looked nervous.

"The Doctor won't be long."

"Thanks James."

"We should really phone Matt and Ronnie, let them know what's happened."

"They're taking Claire Adams statement."

"Well they should be finished by now."

"They'll just worry, especially Ron."

"Well let them, they're your friends."

"Natalie Chandler."

They looked up to see a Doctor in his forties standing at reception. Natalie got up and followed the Doctor, she turned around and motioned for James to go with her. Natalie sat down on the examination table as the Doctor began checking her over.

"What happened to your neck Ms Chandler."

"A suspect lost control and attacked me."

"I see."

"How bad is it Doctor." James asked.

"Well your neck will be a little bruised for a few days but it'll fade, now you said your wrist was sore." He asked.

"Yes, he had his knee's on me pinning me down."

He began putting pressure on various parts of her wrist and he began moving it gently back and forth and saw her wince in pain as he did the action.

"Okay well it's not broken, just sprained. I'll put a bandage on it for you."

"Thank you Doctor." She smiled.

"Just give me a few minutes."

She watched as he walked away and saw James staring at her.

"What." She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too, thanks for coming with me."

"You're lucky it wasn't more serious."

"I know, that will teach me for getting to upfront with suspects."

"You were doing your job, at least we know without a shadow of a doubt that he did attack his Girlfriend, after what he did to you."

"If you have to be somewhere, I can get a taxi back."

"Don't be silly, I'll drive you home."

"Oh, actually I was going back to work."

"Natalie, you were just attacked. You're not going back to work today and besides Ronnie and Matt can manage….which reminds me, I'll go let them know what's happened."

"Thanks James."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie and Matt had just arrived back at the station when Ronnie's phone buzzed. He slammed the car door and quickly answered it.

"James, what can I do for you…what, is she alright."

"Ron, what is it." Matt asked.

"Give me a minute Mattie, James, how bad is she. Are you taking her home….right okay, yeah sure…we'll be fine."

Matt watched as Ronnie hung up his phone and saw the worry on his face.

"Ronnie, what the hell's happened."

"That was James Steel on the phone."

"Yeah I got that much, what's happened?"

"Well apparently while we were out, the Guv was questioning Lane and he attacked her."

"What, bloody hell…is she alright."

"Yeah she's gonna be alright. James took her to the Hospital to get checked out. Her neck's a bit bruised and she's sprained her wrist but she's alright."

"Why the hell did Lane attack her."

"You know what the Guv's like when she's dealing with men who beat on women."

"Yeah why is that, she always seems to get tougher with them."

"It's a long story Mattie."

"I got all the time in the world."

"Alright look, if I tell you this then you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"I mean it Mattie, not a word to anyone and if the Guv ever find's out I told you, I'm gone."

"What the hell are you on about."

"The reason for the breakdown of the Guv's marriage."

"Yeah I know, he cheated on her."

"No Mattie, that's just what she told people."

"Then I don't get it….what happened."

Ronnie went quiet for a few moments as two uniformed officers walked past them and walked into the station.

"He beat her Mattie boy."

"No way, not the Guv."

"She told people he cheated because it was easier than admitting that she, a Detective Inspector, couldn't defend herself against her own Husband."

"But it wasn't her fault."

"She was a police officer Mattie, she was embarrassed because she couldn't fight him off, and that's not all."

"What could be worse than having a Husband that beat her up."

"How about having a Husband that beat you up and caused you to lose your child."

"Okay you've lost me now."

"She was pregnant at the time he hurt her."

"No way….how long ago was all this."

"Nearly 8 years now."

"Wow, so she must have been in her late forties when she was…"

"She was 46, the Docs warned her it would be risky for her but she wanted to go ahead. David wasn't thrilled with the news, I guess she hoped he change his ways when she told him but it never happened."

"Who else knew about it."

"Just me, we'd known each other for so long and she'd helped me with my alcohol addiction…got me clean, so it was time for me to help her. She got home one night after a rough case and he'd been told that he was being demoted at his firm, he'd been drinking and he was angry. He lashed out at her the minute she was through the door, threw her so hard against a wall that she blacked out. I got a phone call to tell me she'd been rushed to Hospital and was asking for me so naturally I went straight there, when I got there one of the Nurses who were looking after her told me she'd lost the baby."

"Jesus."

"Jesus had nothing to do with it Mattie, she was in such a state. I don't think I've ever seen her in such a bad way as she was that night and I never want to see her like that again."

"So what happened to David."

"He was arrested and charged but he got out of it, he had some big connections, used his lawyer friends to get out of it. He was gone by the time Natalie was discharged from the Hospital."

"So the Boys don't even see their Father anymore."

"Well would you want him around them."

"Fair point."

"Anyway, they don't need him. Natalie's all they've ever needed, she's been a bloody good Mum to them. What David did to her, it broke her. That's why she gets the way she does when she's faced with a case like Claire Adams and when the case is over I take her out and we talk and try to move on, if she wants to cry about it then I let her."

"It's good she has such a good friend like you."

"Yeah, I'd be lost without her too. I just thought I'd tell you, for the future because no doubt a similar case will crop up along the way."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Just don't tell her you know, she would just feel ashamed and she really doesn't need that."

"I won't, I promise."

"Come on, think it's time we grabbed a coffee and I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Ronnie, you're always peckish."

"Shut up Son."

James entered Natalie's room to see the Doctor finishing off bandaging her wrist. She smiled at him as he approached her.

"Everything okay Doctor." James asked.

"Everything seems to be in order, come back in a week and we'll see how it's healing, in the meantime DI Chandler you are free to go."

"Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"Just doing my job, I'll see you in a week."

James thanked the Doctor before turning his attention back to Natalie.

"Well, I've phoned Ronnie to let him and Matt know what's happened and they're not expecting you back this afternoon."

"Was he okay."

"Worried but he's fine."

"Thanks for letting them know."

"You ready to go."

"Definitely, James thank you."

"What for."

"Taking care of me, I really can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it, come on…I'll take you home and why don't we grab some lunch on the way."

"Sounds like a good idea." She smiled, as he led her out of the Hospital.

To Be Continued…


End file.
